Fiber optic technology is increasingly being utilized in cellular communications networks for a variety of purposes. Optical fiber generally has increased transmission capacity over copper wire and is generally more resistant to the effects of electromagnetic interference. Whereas this technology is being incorporated into cellular networks, the present state of incorporation does not take full advantage of the benefits that may be achieved with this technology.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical network architecture for a cellular communications network 100. As can be seen, the cellular network consists of base transceiver stations (BTS) 110 which are individually connected to a mobile switching office (MSO) 120. The MSO is generally connected to the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) 130. As is well-known, individual mobile units (MU) 140, which could be the individual subscribers' cell phones, communicate with the BTS when in the “cell” of the BTS.
Also shown in network 100 of FIG. 1 is a remote repeater node 150 that is connected to BTS 110. Repeater node 150 may be an optical repeater that is used in a distributed antenna system (DAS). As is known, a DAS node extends the coverage area of a cell. The DAS node is connected to a BTS and may be connected to the BTS by a fiber optic cable. Whereas only one DAS node is illustrated as being attached to one BTS, there may be many DAS nodes attached to a BTS.
Whereas known cellular networks may incorporate fiber optics technology, the architecture of the networks, and the current utilization of the technology in the networks, does not take full advantage of the capabilities of fiber optics technology. Therefore, there is a need to achieve greater utilization of fiber optics technology in cellular networks.